Truth or dare with the monk-aaaaayyyyyyy team
by TangeloGirl
Summary: I have the most evillest dares,which might include SK going to Bahamas,Jinmay talking about 218 different nail polishes,A best-buddy break up,moon cheese and so many more... Be scared,dear reader,be VERY scared!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,It's Lexi again….I'm just cut copy pasting everything from my old profile…..I'm too lazy to correct it and publish it over again…..-_-**

* * *

Hiya people, this is my first fanfiction...YAY ME! Anyway I'll be dividing it into chappies 'cos I'm in middle of my exams and I don't have enough time to type up.

Ash: and by saying ' I don't have time to type up' , she means to say that she's gonna spend her free time watching reruns of New girl, Gilmore Girls, The Ellen DeGeneres show...

Me: . . .

Bubble: Lexi! I just did that makeup for your show! And before stopping that fight and starting the show, Disclaimer,please!

Me: oh yeah. Thanks for reminding bubble. Note to all: if I owned SRMTHFG, it would have 25 movies, 93 seasons , a complete furnished lab with all hi tach machines for Gibby, a yoga flock for antauri, a bunch of professional trainers for Nova, with sprx occasionally as a punching bag, and a all-you-can-eat foodie fest for Otto. Conclusion: I don't own SRMTHFG.

* spotlights flicker on with me on stage*

Me: mike testing..1,2,3... Is this thing EVEN ON?! It is? It's not? I CAN'T hear you! Oh, for the good of all twisted lands, speak up!

Random mike guy: all good to go!

Me: How 'bout you tell me a year later? Readers woulda seen half this dilemma by now! ( dramatically) oh, the horror! I'm gonna be publicly humiliated!

Chiro: serves you right for hero-napping the bravest, serious-est heroes all across shuggazoom and disarming them of their abilities!

Me: serious-est? Really chiro?

Chiro: (in a serious tone) I put up quite a fight when you caught me, didn't I ?

Me: you were watching sun riders in your underwear and was eating a princess sugar plum cereal.

Chiro:( blush) DID NOT!

Me: DID TOO!

Chiro: DID NOT!

Me: DID TOO!

Mike guy: uh... Ma'm... Camera and mike's recording...spotlights are going to be turned on...

* spotlights turn on with me screaming in Chiro's face*

Me: ( awkwardly tugs on the mike's wire) uh...sorry for the wait people... We had a small...um...miscommunication with our contestants here.

Chiro: (murmurs) so much for the contestants.

Me: I HEARD THAT! ( eyes fill with fire)

Chiro: ( anime sweat drop) uh...

Me: ( turns back to the audience)

Oh dear, where are my manners?

Ash: your manners in the trash. Searchin' for it?

Me: ash, you ( censored) , you came in the middle of my show!

Ash: ( anime sweat drop) just came to remind you about the rerun of Gilmore Girls. So if you wanna see it, you better finish your chappie, AND FAST!

Me: I am the one and only Alexis A.K.A Darkninja03, your hostess for this game show!

Audience: * waves a tiny flag* ~ clap~

Me: and we have our monkey team, who are our contestants, as well as our guest...of...HONOR!

Audience: * waves a bigger flag* ~ clap,clap,clap...~

Me: that went bad.

Chiro: at least not as bad as yours.( smirks)

Me: you've struck the last nail on the coffin,baby.

Chiro: what does that mean?(sprx shrugs)

Me: aaaannnd we are going to TORTURE THEM IN A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!

Audience: YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY! * waves a humongous banner* and the crowd goes wild!

Sprx-77: thanks a KRILLION MILLION, CHIRO!

Chiro: what? A person doesn't have freedom of speech? We have a complete nut case tryina-

Me: I HEARD THAT TOO! YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA WHAT I CAN DI WITH THE SNAP OF MY FINGERS!

Chiro: ( ignores me) so, sorry for breaking your enthusiasm people, but we were given sleeping medicines,tied,gagged and dragged here, and we are no contestants whatsoever. So while we, the hyperforce, drag this patient to the nearest mental asylum, please flee the scene.

Random guy from audience: no way! I'll tell you why: importantly, I've got my popcorn, nachos, diet Pepsi and black forest here. Secondly, I wouldn't miss watching a truth or dare show for the world!

Me: YOU've TALKED ENOUGH, CHIRO! ( snaps fingers and gags appear on him)

Random LADY from audience: hey, when are you sluggers plannin' to start the show?after I deliver my baby? THAT'S 8 MONTHS FROM NOW, YOU HEAR ME?!

Me: sorry ma'm. LET'S GET THE torture - ahem- SHOW STARTED!

Me: ahh...finally..(stretch)... Done... COMIN' GILMORE GIRLS!

Ash: so that means I take over. ( smiles evilly)

Bubble: ( kicks him outta my chair) no you aren't.

( smiles sweetly) okay people please R&R! Alexis said she'll be updating by Thursday or Friday! Till then, toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Here's my next chappie, as promised!

Bubble: disclaimer, please...

Me: if I owned SRMTHFG, it would have 93 seasons, 25 movies...OH, LET'S JUST GET IT OVER WITH!(I'm lazy) I don't own SRMTHFG. And bubble,thanks for-

Bubble: reminding you about the disclaimer? Don't worry about that,sis!

Me: no, I wanted to thank you for kickin' ash off my chair before he does something...And SPARKY!

Bubble: :-)

Sprx: did ya call me? I'm busy getting massage..you know, to get ready for the torture.

Ash: with whose money are you exactly doing that, sprx? (Whistles and moves away from the scene)

Sprx: I dunno... I found a black sling bag with the hyperforce symbol on it and I used da money up for a nice foot massage!

Me:( smoke comes from ears and I turn red) You...YOU USED UP MY MONTHLY ALLOWANCE! I WAS PLANNING TO USE IT TO BUY A COVER FOR MY IPHONE! (Snaps fingers and a giant mallet appears)

Me: one,two,three,four,five... Hey, where is the sixth monkey?

Chiro: if you mean mandarin, then...(pauses) Wait, did you count me in as a monkey?

Me: yes, monkey boy, DEAL WITH IT!... SPARKY, MOVE YOUR BUTT OVER HERE,WE'VE STARTED THE SHOW!( nova giggles)

Sprx: sheesh...I'm coming...I fixed an appointment at the saloon for a massage!

Me: you can thank me for hooking you up with massages. Anyway, audiences have voted chiro to go first today.

Nova: YYAAAYYYY!

Monkey team:(minus Nova) *anime sweat drop*

Gibson: (whispers to Nova) you better be careful around her... Once we are done with this preposterous show, we'll drag her to the SR and maybe I can run a few tests on her and find out what's wrong with her brain...

Nova: (not paying attention to Gibson) Alexis, can I choose both dare AND truth?

Me: yeah, sure! Okay chiro, truth for you- WHEN ON THE FREAKIN' SHUGGAZOOM ARE YA PLANIN' TO START SEASON 5?!

Chiro:( scratches chin deep in thought) hmmmm... Well, SK is off to Florida, and took Mandarin with him, saying he needed someone to apply sun tan lotion on his butt, all our allies have lost their voice, jinmay is off to Bahamas with her friends to get their hair and nails done which they've lost during the war.

Me: no offense to SK, but does he really have a butt? I mean, he wears skinny pants all the time with a heavy cloak even though he is made up of bones. And a...purple sac-like thingy in the place of his tummy.

Otto: what do you think is his pant size..? And one more thing, does he even CHANGE his pants?

Audience: eeeewww...

Me: okay... That was a conversation I'm going to pretend I never , WAKE UP, I KNOW YOU ARE ASLEEP!

Antauri: huh?.. I no sleep...(snore).. I meditating...

Me: try not to die,antauri... Your dare is to act like Otto till the end of the chappie!

Antauri:( jerks awake) Huh? Please tell me I'm still dreaming..( sprx pinches him) NOOOOOOO! You can't make me do this! (pouts)

Me: look, you are acting like him already!

Antauri: I don't care.. Hi Otto! Wanna play duck duck goose?

Otto: sure! I'll count...( runs to a corner and starts counting)1...2...3...4...5...6...

Me: SOMEONE! SOMEONE,QUICK! RECORD IT! RECORD IT!( snaps fingers and camera appears in my hands) oooooohhhhhh...

Otto: let's be best friends!

Antauri: YEAH! Now, I'm hungry. How about a hamburger?!

Otto: COME ON! Vamonos, let's go! ( is that what Dora used to say?!)

Antauri&otto: he's my best friend/best of all best friend/do you have a best friend too?/he tickles in my tummy/he's so yummy,yummy /hey,you should get a best friend too...

Me & the monkey team: * jaws open down to the ground* isn't Antauri vegetarian?

Me: ALRIGHT! NOW, THAT WAS A DARE! Whoo-hoo!( egyptian-head bobbing) nova, my sister, what do you choose?

Nova: BOTH.

Me: Okay... Truth first- what is the most funniest conversation you've ever had with the monkey team?

Nova: hmm... Maybe that SK's butt thing we spoke of...

Otto & antauri: WE'RE BAAAACCCKKK!

Me: freeze, both of you! ( both of them freeze with hamburgers in their mouth and hands over their head to show that they are under arrest+ anime sweat drop) * snaps fingers* Relax!

(Antauri and Otto relax until antauri realizes hamburger in his mouth)

Antauri: I-is t-th-that a-a h-ham b-burger? Please don't tell me it's a Hamburger!

Me: what will you do if I say yes?

Antauri: NO! NNNOOO! I HAVE BEEN A VEGETARIAN SINCE CREATION! I WILL NEVER OR CAN NEVER TOUCH A SINGLE MEAT PRODUCT! I...

Me: ( shrugs) get over it, antauri. ( snaps fingers and antauri is thrown into a room full of hamburgers and locked from outside)

Antauri: NOO, NOOOOO! THIS IS MUTINY! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOWWW!

Me: okay, We were talking about SK. So what's really happening with him..? COMPUTER! SCAN THE WHEREABOUTS OF SK, NOW!

Computer: location, identified.

Computer screen: SK: ah... Right there... Not there, you idiot, near the wrist! You have no idea how tough it is to hold that darn staff in my hand all the time!

Mandarin: m-my lord, I-I regret t-to inform you that we are o-out of lotion.

SK: ARE YOU IN NURSERY?! GO GET SOME MORE!

(Grumbling, mandarin walks straight towards the screen and comes onto the stage)

Me: hey! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!( thinks) anyway, you are in time for Nova's dare.I think you'll be a great dare to do!

Mandarin: wha- dare?!

Nova: please don't make him freeze me again!

Me: not when I'm there... Okay nova, I dare you to push mandarin into a river!

Mandarin: (0.0) I HAVE MY DIGNITY,MY HONOR,MY -

Me: (snaps fingers and gags and ropes appear on mandarin) and as for a waterfall..( snaps fingers and a high waterfall appears. Nova and mandarin are transported to its cliff) ooh.. This is going to be fun..

Sprx: aren't we missing some chairs,pop corns and colas?

Me: of course! ( snaps fingers)

Nova: ( from top of cliff) I LOVE ALEXIS! * pushes a tied up mandarin*

Mandarin: NO! NOVAAAA! IF I DIE , FIND ME A WIFE AND TELL HER I LOVE HERRR! ( ha, classic ice age joke) *splash*

Nova: oops...(grins)

Me: way to go,nova! GIBSON, COME ON UP, YOU ARE NEXXXXTTTTT!

Gibson: you look quite attractive today, Alexis.. Your dress is different!

Sprx: yeah ( drools)

Me: (blush) why,thank you gibson. It's my vampire countess costume,which I got last Halloween. (Whispers to gibson) You are my favorite character out of the six, don't make me fall in love with you, your gonna get a girlfriend in my NEXT STORY)

Gibson:( blush)

( nova makes her way down and smacks a drooling sprx across the face)

Me: okay, gibson, you are in luck today. I've got an easy dare for ya.

Gibson: really? ( eyes bulges out with hope)

Me: you've got dared to eat 65 bars of candy!

Gibson: WHAT?! Don't you realize it contains too much sugar,coco powder, could cause adrenaline overload in my body... Yak yak yak...

Sprx: would you do the honors?

Me: yep.( snaps fingers and duct tape is plastered over gibson's mouth) hey Otto, did you know vampire countesses first tape our mouth so we can't scream, crawl around our legs and make their way to our body and then suck our blood and rip our fles-

Nova: don't scare Otto... You don't what happened the last tine be saw a horror movie...

Me:( shivers) is it just me or is there something wet around my legs...? (Looks down and sees mandarin wiping himself in my costume) YOU LITTLE CREEP! ( snaps fingers and piano falls on him)

Mandarin:OOOWWW...that hurt ~ crunch~

Me: phew..* wipes sweat from brow* okay audiences have voted- * tug,tug* ( looks down and sees mandarin tugging on my cloak from under the piano)

Mandarin: can I buy sunscreen for my master?

Me: no.

Mandarin: please?

Me: no.

Mandarin: please?

Me: no. Audiences have vote-

Mandarin: sunscreen?

Me: NO!

Mandarin: please?

Me: no, and that's final. Audiences have voted-

Mandarin: sunscreen?

Me: WILL YA STOP INTERRUPTING ME? I'M TRYINA RUN A SHOW HERE!

Mandarin: make me.( smirks)

Me: have it your way. ( snaps fingers and a elephant comes crashing ONTO the piano)

Monkey team: ooh...ouch -(0.0)-

SK:( inside the screen) WHERE THE CITADEL ARE YOU MANDY?! I WANT A FACIAL( does he have one?) NOW!

Nova:( smirks evilly and tugs on my cloak)

Me:Golly, mandy,I've wasted half the chappie on your crappy talk. This needs to stop. NOW.( snaps fingers and a spaceship falls on top of the elephant,piano AND mandarin)

Audience: O o

()

Me: somebody call the PARAMEDICS! PLEASE!

( some people in the size of oompa-loompas pick him and take him away)

Me: okay, sparky, I dare you to apologize to gibson for all the stuff you've done to annoy him.

Sprx: WHAT?! I'm SORRY, BUT I WOULD RATHER MAKE OUT WITH THE BACK OF MY HAND THAN DO-

Me:( brings fingers up to snap) record it, Nova.

Sprx: how come she has all the power?! ( turns to gibson)

I'm ( whizz) sorry for all (whir) things I've done (wheeze) to annoy you,(pant) gibson. (Gasp) I hope you'll (whizz) accept my apology. *faints*

Me: that's... Something you don't see everyday. Too bad he fainted..I woulda teased him to his grave.

Gibson: you are a smart girl... Tell me, what is square of 2? And cube?

Me: square is 4 and cube is 12.

Gibson: solve this, {(5 to the power 2) to the powe to the power 4} by 5 to the power 7.

Me: simple, answer's 5 to the power 3.

Sprx:( who just woke up from previous faint) * faint*

Gibson: (whispers) I am starting to fail in whatever you told me NOT to do,Alexis.

Me: you don't want a monkey girlfriend?

Sprx: Wait, WHAT?!

Me: come on, sparky, you really need that massage right now! ( pushes him to the saloon next door)

Me: phew. Okay gibson, just before we shut this chappie down, let me ask you one thing, if you are not eating the chocolate, who is?

Gibson: Otto wanted to, so...

Me: okay... ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GET SOME REST, WE'll BE MEETING WHENEVER I UPDATE NEXT!

Me: alright...I'm done, so I'm hitting the sack now...

Ash: so early?

Bubble: can you even see the time? It's 11:00 pm at night! And it's a school day tomorrow!

Me: so before I leave, I'll tell one thing:

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW PLEEEEAAASEE! All you have to do is to press that pretty blue button.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie -3

Me: ooookkaaayyyyy... Today's weather is AWESOME! It's so rainy... And cold...and foggy... Just the perfect weather to curl up with my IPad in the balcony,in the warm cushions with a bowl of chicken noodle soup...ahh...

Ash: rerun of-

Me: shut up,ash, I wanna type up a new story!

Bubble: disclaimer...

Me: I. . . If I did, I would've paired gibson or Antauri up with nova, . .(no offense,spova fans, I have mood swings right now.)

Sprx: I still can't believe she whacked on my head with a giant mallet.(rubs bump on his head)

Nova: does that hurt..?

Sprx: OF COURSE IT DOES, WHAT ELSE DOES IT DO?!

Nova: ( raises brow) I was doing that out of care, you know? I wanted to know how much it hurt...

Sprx: it hurts...a lot...

Nova: oh, I see , now you wanna talk, huh?humph! ( crosses hands and turns away)

Me: aaaaand another wonderful day... It's really gloomy and rainy today... Hehehe.. I'm getting inspired... HOW ABOUT A DARE FILLED WITH...(evil laughter)

Gibson: oh dear... Not another inspiration..

Sprx: you know gibson, for once, I agree with you. All inspirations that come to you is mostly-

Nova cups her hands over sprx's mouth.

Nova: shhh... She can hear you!

Sprx: is that the only reason or did you just want to touch me? ( smirks sneakily)

Me: (snaps fingers and piano falls on him)

Mandarin: (from hospital bed) ouch...I know how it hurts.

Nova: *smacks sprx hard across the face*

Sprx: pretty, pretty...*faints*

Nova: I musta hit him harder than I thought!

Me: way to go,nova. ( claps hands dumbly until feels creeped out by the cold stares of audience and monkey team)

Me: uh... Okay, computer, who's first today..?

Computer: antauri -58 votes. Gibson-22 votes. Nova -63 - 63 votes. Chiro- 54 votes. Sprx -0 votes.

All monkeys stare at sprx.

Sprx: * anime sweat drop* uh...

Me: alright, so Otto and nova have the same number of votes, so who goes first? My sweetie pie Otto or my sister nova?

Otto: I think I'll let nova go first.

Nova: thanks Otto. (Pecks him on the cheek)

Otto : ( blush) um... You're welcome..?

Sprx:( fumes come from his ears) WHY YOU...

Me: relax, sparky, nova only did it as a sister-to-brother term of affection, right Nova?

Nova: huh?

Me: never mind, why are you so bothered about her anyway? ( winks and chiro,gibson and Otto stand next to me with THE evil smile on their faces)

Chiro: yeah,why? (Grins)

Gibson nudges sprx towards nova.

Sprx: GUUYYSSS! QUIT IT!

Me: we are not letting you go till you tell US why,sprx.

Sprx: okay,okay,I admit it, it's because...I l-like h-her...(changes topic)You are much stubborn than gibson,Alexis. Subtler than a sledgehammer.

Gibson&me: HEY!

Me: okay, nova,did you know that sprx has a mega crush on-(sprx pinches me) what do you choose?

Nova: I choose...truth..

Me: I don't have any good truths in my head now... COMPUTER!

Computer:

Truth: who do you think is the best person to keep secrets, best person to ask advice,best person to cheer you up when you are in a gloomy mood and best person to have a special bond with. Explain why with a story.

Dare is-

Me: I LIKE THE TRUTH! Nova?

Nova: uh...I don't know...this might be a little emotional,Alexis. Can you please get me some tissues?

Me: of course,nova ( snaps fingers and a giant tissue box appears). How about we watch a video? (Snaps fingers and a wire connects itself to Nova's helmet and screen displays Nova's memories)

Nova: okay...uh... the best person to confide secrets is gibson. It's because,once,I made a present for the alchemist on his birthday and I asked gibson to help me to make both pinky promised each other we won't tell the others till the alchemist's birthday as it was for the whole team. We worked hard on it and wanted it to be a surprise.

One day, everyone else noticed us both whispering and asked us what we were talking about. When we both refused to tell, they broke their friendship with us. We both were heart broken and tried to explain why we couldn't tell. They didn't listen and kept ignoring us, and complained to the alchemist,who seemed least bothered about our fights.

Then there was this day when... ( nova starts to cry) mandarin came into the playroom. I was alone. Usually one of the team members used to be there but today,not. He asked me about the secret me and gibson are hiding from the others and when I didn't tell him, he got angry and twisted my hand. I didn't get my weapons back then, only antauri and gibson got theirs. He punched me and threatened me to tell him. I screamed on top of my voice before fainting. I never knew who came to save me.

Until the next day I found myself in the , with gibson in the next bed, fiddling with his fingers(hey, they were still kids then). I woke up,and...I... (Blush) asked him if he was alright. He shook his head and pointed to his other hand, which was in a sling. I stared at it and winced at the sight of it. He sat up and hugged me, while I muttered,

" I am so sorry, gibson... It's all my fault.. I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have pulled you into this present making plan at all.." I cried into his fur. He stroked down slowly my back,and of course it helped me calmed down.

"Shh.." He said and I held him closer as I practically drenched him with tears. Until...the alchemist turned evil thing happened.

Gibson: ( sighs and wipes a tear) how could I forget that? Oh, Nova... ( pulls her into a long hug while sprx watches with mixed emotions.)

nova:( sighs) We all decided that if we kept fighting, we won't be able to survive. Gibson never told it out, neither did I, and I was younger than him that time, I was WAY emotional. He used to assure me,hug me, tell me it was alright when I used to have no shoulder to lie on and cry.

When the alchemist turned evil, before we went to hibernation, we all agreed that we shouldn't fight about it anymore and after everyone left, He...(sniff) hugged me and said we will face better times and we should ,for now,be happy the fight ended.

Audience: (crying like fountains)

Me:( dabbing eyes with tissue) that was... So ... Sad... Gibson, you are such an awesome brother! ( hugs him and places a small kiss on the monkey's forehead)

Gibson: ( blush) . Come on, anyone would've done that.

Me: I can't believe you... You are such a ...(sniff) ..

Gibson: ( walks next to nova and puts an arm around her) it's alright. I'm here.

Nova(hugs him) thanks gibson. I can't believe I have a brother like you. (Leans on his shoulder and cries)

Otto: awww.. That's so..sweet..( starts crying)

Nova: (places a small kiss on gibson's cheek,causing him to blush and causing sprx to faint,AGAIN)

the best person to ask advice is Antauri.

Once I lost my teddy (when I was a kid) I went to antauri and asked he'd seen it anywhere and he said that things happen when we least expect it. I looked at him as if he was crazy because what ever he said right then made no sense whatsoever to what ever I said!

When I left the room confused, I bumped into Otto, who was having a tea party with my teddy!

Otto: yeah, I remember that one! The starting of the party was awesome! But the ending was a little scary as nova started screaming for taking her teddy.

Nova: Otto is the best person for cheering me up. I once fought with sprx and was pretty upset about it, so Otto came dressed up in a pink tutu and did ballet in my room!

Gibson: so that's why you presented a two-times-way-too-small tutu for Otto when we did attic cleaning that day!

Nova: yup. And person to have a special bond with... It's mostly Jinmay and Chiro. Jinmay is like a sister to me and we go shopping together, training together and almost everything together. Chiro is...um... Like a...son I never had. I'm sorry if I offended you , Chiro , but that's how I really feel towards you. Every time you get hurt,fall sick, get lost, like when you went searching for Antauri, I literally feel my heart crush inside and feel like I could collapse any second. I... Sniff... You ...

Me: awww, nova... ( sits next to her ) I bet you'll be a great mothe-

Chiro:( wraps hands around my mouth) nova... (Hugs her)

Me: oh, she'll get .

Nova: I'll be a great what?

Me&chiro: *anime sweat drop* uh...

Me: a great sister, trainer and a friend!

Nova: (sarcastically) thanks for cheering me up.

Me: I know what will cheer you , TELL ME ONE OF YOUR DUMB JOKES, NOW! Plus,that's your dare.

Sprx: I'll tell you two things, GIRL, a) my name is sprx,b) my jokes aren't dumb.

Me: ooohhhh... So have it your way, a)your pet name is SPARKY, b) your jokes ARE dumb and C) my name isn't GIRL, gettit?! So go now, and cheer up your girlf- I mean, best friend. ( fingers up to snap)

Sprx: okay...(sighs and walks up to nova)

Me and the monkey team after sprx leaves to calm down nova:

Gibson: (falls to his knees and bends his head down, one by one tears falling on the floor) I...

Me: I can't believe nova has this much inside her and still puts up a brave face...

Otto: gibson... Are you-are you crying?

Me: gibson, you've done the best you can to protect nova from mandarin... You should be happy! (Smiles goofily)

Gibson: I've put my own sister in danger, caused her entire(hic) childhood to be a nightmare, made her (sniff) get hurt from mandarin... It's all my fault...

Me: but you saved your sister from danger,caused her comfort when she was distraught, broke your own hand to save her from mandarin... Now, is that all your fault?

Gibson: no.. (Smiles)... I've never seen this part of you you.

Me: aww... Come here. ( kneels down and hugs him)

Otto: why is today's chappie filled with tears,hugs,kisses and...sadness? And gibson,nova and you are the only people who get hugs?

Me: no, ottiekins, you get one too. ( hugs him)

Audience: awwww.. That's so cute...

Me: okay, so while sprx cheers up nova, the next person is Antauri!

Antauri: oh great.

Me: truth to you antauri,if you could turn one of the team members,excluding nova, into females, who would it be?

Antauri: well, to turn sprx into female would be cruel to Nova(LOL), to turn gibson to female, he and nova are as different as chalk and cheese. As for Otto... I don't think it'll be a problem.

Me: O.O ooohhhh... Cruel. Gibby!

Gibson: yes?

Me: truth,gibson.

Gibson: -_- phew.

Me: you got truthed to tell the three things you love the most in the whole cosmos!

Gibson: first is the monkey team. The second is science. Third is... Maybe I'll tell it after I've thought about it.(I'm saving this joke for the NEXT STORY)

Me: ottiekins, your chance next, your dare is to tell the one thing you hate the worst in the whole cosmos!

Otto:I hate clams! Especially ones with feet! They are so icky,ucky,mucky,sucky and every other ky you can think of! Except maybe lucky. : 3

Me: That's a weird thing to hate. Chiro! DRAG YOUR DUMB HEAD HERE,AT ONCE!

Chiro: you already used that to call me!

Me: uh..sorry... STUFF A SOCK IN IT NEEDLE NOSE! Dare- make out with some other girl in front of jinmay or break up with her for a week.

chiro: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Me: yes way. Looks like jinmay is going to miss a few minutes of her Bahamas trip. (Snaps fingers and jinmay appears)

Jinmay: yeah, Natalie said she had pink nail polish and Amy said she had nail art of... Huh? Oh, I have yellow, pink and... Duh, NO! Of course,I don't have!

Me: (clears throat) excuse me?

Jinmay: nah... I have pink hair, y'know? I need green... No, Amy said... No, don't listen to Georgia! She has only 2,345 different colors of nail polishes!

Me&monkeyteam: (eyes twitching and mouth open) oh my god...

Me: (snaps fingers and iPhone disappears)

Jinmay: hey! I am seriously tryina work so hard About my nail color,y'know ? And you have no idea how much time I...

Me: (snaps fingers and duct tape appears over her mouth) duh, girl, learn to live like me. CHIRO! MAKE YOUR DECISION, FAST!

Chiro: make out with some other girl in front of jinmay! I can't bear to break up with her.

Me: do you ever know something about romance?! Alright,pucker up! (Snaps fingers and a fangirl appears)

*one smoooochy scene later*

Me: (taping with a video camera)

Gibson: (turns green) can someone tell me the way to the restroom?!

Antauri:( snore)

Otto: (licks pudding cup)

Me: and everyone is awed!

Audience: awwwww...(the aww that you do when you see a cute puppy)

Me: I said awe-d

Audience: oooohhhh...(the ooh that you say when you see a super cute iPod cover at the mall)

Fangirl: (rolling on the floor and having seizures) I CAN'T BELIEVE... I JUST...OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO ABSOLUTELY CALL JESSICA, I HAVE TO TELL HER THAT I...

Me: that's enough of fangirls.(snaps fingers and fangirl disappears)

Jinmay: CHIRO! DID I JUST SEE YOU KISS A FANGIRL?! (Angrily stomps over to him)

Me: this..Is going to be interesting. (Gets ready with a camera)

*halfway through one war scene*

Me: this is getting boring.

Chiro: DOES THIS SEEM SOME KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR YA?! I'M GETTING THE LIFE THRASHED OUT OF ME!

Jinmay: CHIRRRROOO! WE ARE BREAKING UP, THATS FINAL, IM TELLING YOU!

Me: hold it there,girlfriend.(snaps fingers and jinmay goes back to Bahamas) well,chiro,looks like you did both the dares.

Chiro: that's a relief,for now. But what happens when I get back home?

Me: not my problem. Anyway, what's taking nova and sprx so long?

Antauri: *snore* lollipop... Cotton candy...

Sprx and nova enter, nova happy and energized, and sprx tired and covered with a pile of bags.

Gibson: well nova, you look refreshed. And sprx you look...(looks up and down at sprx)

Sprx: don't even start with me.

Me: NOVA TOOK YOU SHOPPING?!

Sprx: at last! Someone understands my pain.

Me: NOVA!

Sprx: (smirks) sweet revenge to nova!

Me: you didn't ask me to come with you!

Sprx: (Faints, for the THIRD time)

Me: (giggle) ALRIGHTY SPRX, CHAPPIE IS OVER! YOU GET A MASSAGE, STOP PRETENDING TO FAINT OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SEE YA LATER AUDIENCE! THANKS FOR WATCHING!

Me: that was one HUMOBUNGO CHAPTER.. Phew... My fingers are bandaged!

Ash: couldn't you have made yourself go away when you said 'enough of fangirls'?! You don't know how irritating you are!

Bubble: shut up,ash. She's mean to people who are mean to her and sweet to people who are sweet to her. You don't know anything about her past,do you?

Ash: you mean...?

Bubble: yes.

Ash: O.O

Me: stop over acting, ash. But fictioners, readers,

Please please,please

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm very much regretting to stop my story and to make up for it, I'm going to start a 25-chappie story which will be published every Saturday from now on.

ps I'm stopping because I'm not getting enough reviews but I've got a lot of views. I'm sorry if any ardent fan of my story is offended. I may update once in a while but only if I have the mood.

Till then,

TOODLES!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, that stupid teen came on the spotlight, wearing chocolate colored knee length boots on top of a dark green legging, with a light brown miniskirt and a light green top saying, "TOMBOY"

The monkey team went wild.

She grabbed the mic, then said "Does anyone have a quarter for the gumball machine?"

Sprx and Fire burst out laughing, followed by the monkey team.

"WHY DON'T YOU BREAK OPEN ALEXIS'S PIGGY BOX AND SEE?!" Sprx joked.

"HEY THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Jessica said, her face lighting up, as she rushed away.

"JESSICA!" An angry and a familiar voice screamed.

"Uh oh" Whispered Chiro, Sprx and Ash.

There was Alexis, the hostess for the last few games.

She wore a miniskirt with black ankle boots and a blue top. She had hair cream in her hair, and nails not finished painted.

Jessica came jumping with joy with a blue gumball in her hand.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS! I REALLY FOUND A GUMBALL IN- OMG ALEXIS WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Jessica said in horror. "LOOK AT YOU!"

"Do I have to?" Alexis said sarcastically.

"You said in your profile that you were a TOMBOY Alexis" Jessica said, rolling her eyeballs and crossing her hands. "And-OMG YOU'RE PUTTING NAIL POLISH?!" Jessica said,about to pass out.

"HEY! The others said-" Alexis started. Then she blushed and said "Nothin'"

"Ohhhkay" Jessica said whistling..."READY FOR A NEW GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE PEE-PAL?!"

Silence.

"Okay" Jessica said.

Then she got an idea.

"THE VICTIM WILL BE..." Jessica doing her evil cliff hanging voice again.

The monkey team leaned closer...

The audience leaned closer...

Alexis and DreamerRedStreak just shrugged their shoulders.

"ALEXIS!"

Dreamer spit out her RedBull. Antauri, who was floating, fell down to the ground. Otto and Olivia looked around thinking ' _Did we miss something?'_

Sprx was the first to speak.

"ATTAGIRL! GIVE US REVENGE!" He shouted.

Alexis was so angry she crushed her RedBull. "THAT'S IT SPARKY!"

She snapped her fingers, causing a piano to fall on Sprx.

"Uh Uh girlfriend...you ain't hurtin' MY audience!" Jessica said, snapping HER fingers.

The crowd gasps. So does Dreamer. Only Alexis doesn't know WHY.

"Why is everyone -" Then she saw the piano floating an inch right above Sprx head.

Sprx, who put his arms above his head, now slowly backed out of the piano zone.

Alexis was raging.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL JUST WALK UP THERE, AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" Alexis screamed, racing up the stage to Sprx.

Jessica winked at him and Sprx understood.

"You need to catch me first Alexis." Sprx smirked.

"With pleasure." Alexis whisper talked.

Sprx ran right under the piano, and just as Alexis ran under...

Dreamer screamed in slow motion "NOOOOOOOOOO"

Jessica snapped her fingers.

The piano fell right on Alexis.

"Oooooooh" The crowd winced. Even the whole monkey team.

Jessica snapped her fingers, and the piano magically lifted up, and disappeared into a burst of light.

"FINE!" Alexis said waving a little white flag. "JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!"

"Actually Lexi, I was gunna make you do a dare, but...

"BUT?!" Alexis said, tearing her hair.

"I don't know why you want to." Jessica said grinning sweetly.

"I WANT TO DO IT!" Alexis pleaded.

"Mmmmmm...Are you sure" Jessica asked, puckering her lips.

"YES! I WANT TO GET OVER WITH THIS!" Alexis screamed.

"Suit yourself." Jessica sang.

She snapped her fingers.

Another piano fell on top of Alexis.

"Oooooooh..." Everyone winced.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dreamer glared, helping Alexis up.

"That was the dare." Jessica said.

"Huh?" Alexis groaned.

"The dare was : Let Jessica, me, make a piano fall on your head." Jessica said.

"But-But...WHY?" Alexis asked groaning, as the officials came, holding a stretcher.

"Remember at school you prank called me?!

"So?!" Alexis glared.

"Only I'M allowed to play pranks like that!"

"Eh?" Dreamer said, confused.

"Oh and you told it was ME!

"Sorry." Alexis murmured. "I'm sorry Jessica. I really mean it."

Jessica's smile faded.

The monkey team gasped. Alexis NEVER says 'sorry' and means it.

"Aaaaaw come here." Jessica said holding her hands out to hug her.

"Actually, I can't" Alexis groaned.

Jessica reached over and hugged her, causing 'Aaaaaw's' from every direction.

The monkey team came and gave a huge hug.

Even Dreamer.

"See you guys later." Alexis said, forcing a smile on her face as the officials took her away on the stretcher.

Jessica and the others just smiled.

"Be happy I saved your sorry buttz guys" Jessica said in a good manner. "I was gunna make one of you do something REALLY bad!"

Sprx smirked. "What?" He asked. Then he slapped his mouth.

Jessica gave the cliff hanging-evil smile.

"Till next time" She whispered.

* * *

DreamerRedStreak: R&R PEOPLE!


	6. Chapter 6

_Some-random-person: Once again,that cray cray girl who happened to be our hero's hero has-_

Jessica: Dude? Who are you?

* * *

 _Once again, that stupid crazy teen, who was the hero in the previous-_

Jessica just rolled her eyes. "Dude. WILL YA SHUDDUP!?"

" _[sigh] I wish I could my dear child, but-_

"GET OUTA HERE YA LITTLE B*TCH!" Jessica screamed,kicking that voice to the moon.

Jessica dusted her hands then realised everyone was looking at her.

She was dressed in a shirt having the Facebook Logo, with Wedge sandals.

"Hehe..." She giggled nervously. "Can I have a quarter for the gumball machine?"

Gibson crossed his arms. "I thought you found one in Alexis's piggybank. Why don't you go search there."

Jessica held her stomach. "Actually, that gumball was a year old..."

Groans and "Eeeeew's were heard from everyone.

"Now where is Alexis?" Dreamer asked.

Alexis came in and smiled "Hey Guys!"

Jessica fainted right in Dreamer's arms.

Alexis had her nails painted PINK,her hair in perfect curls,perfect makeup,a pink shirt and ocean blue miniskirt,with kitten-heels.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?! PINK? OH ZEUS! HOLY HERA! GODS OF OLYMPUS! KITTEN HEELS? YOU COULD BE WEARING ANKLE STRAPPED HEELS,OR STILETTOS, OR MY FAVOURITE, WEDGE SANDALS OR WEDGE HEELS!"

Sprx brings out his cam. "Are they gunna break up?!" He shrieks.

Alexis rolls her neatly mascara eyes. "Sprx,understand this thing. Girls have something that Boys don't-unity. They accept each other rather than fighting about it. They are the ultimate gender, the source of recreation. We have a strong sense of sisterhood which we never let go of..."

All the girls are speechless and they group hug. All except Jessica. Didn't she say that in the 7 miniutes in heaven show?

Jessica sighs puts her hand on Alexis's shoulder,puts her hands near her mouth and calls out, "SOMEONE CALL THE NERD-ALIST SPECIALIST! WE'VE GOT A TWO ARMED NERD ALERT OVER HERE!"

All the boys fist bump each other and high-five Jessica.

Nova rolls her eyes and smiles at Alexis "Anyway,why are you dressed like this Alexis?"

Alexis sniffed "I-I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Jessica whistled "Oooookaay...WELL! Now what do we do- OH YES NOW I REMEMBER..I WAS GUNNA MAKE ONE OF YOU DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD..."

Sprx gulped.

"First up is...Olivia!" Jessica said,smiling sweetly.

Olivia jumped up and down. "Yes! I choose Truth!"

Jessica smile dimmed "O-Okay! [ahem] Did you like Otto before you two became a couple?"

Olivia blushed "Sorta..."

All girls giggled and eyed Otto,who blushed too.

"Alrighto! Second up...SPARKY-KINS!"

*Sprx hides under the bed,with a brown paper bag over his head*

"O...kay, that's...uh...weird,but I'm not letting go of my victims-"Jessica cleared her throat."...Uh...Contestants THAT easily..."

She reached over to the bed,and said something to Sprx. And before anyone could ask what she said to him,he came running out like his butt was on fire.

Everyone went into fits of laughter.

"What *wheeze* do you tell him *gasp*?" Asked Nova,clutching her sides.

"Oh...I told him that there was the scary pumpkin monster he saw in that creepy planet when you guys rescued children."

"Oh..."

"SPARK-KAAAAAYYYYYY! COME BACK HERE,ELSE I'M CALLING THE MONSTER!" Jessica yelled.

"I'm here! Im here! I'm here!What is my dare?" Sprx asked,looking around him.

"Oh,you want a dare?"

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO! I mean TRUTH!"

"Okay,let's see,A dare?" Jessica thoughtfully taps her chin.

"[sigh] She never listens to me anyway." Sprx sighed.

"Sprx, I dare you to tell me which girl would you NEVER,EVER,EVER,EVER,EVER,EVER,let go of?" Jessica smiled evilly.

"That's more like a truth."Dreamer mutters.

Sprx turned white, but all of a sudden some other girl runs in.

"HI JESSICA! I'M F*CKINGLY PRETTY AND [please add more horrid language here]"

"Who the HECK is she?" Sprx mutters,looking at Jessica.

"A classmate." Jessica says, kicking her out of the place.

"NOW." Jessica claps her hand. "ANSWER SPARKS!"

"Umm..." Sprx scratches his head.

* * *

2 mins later...

* * *

"WAIT!" Jessica gives a time-out gesture "THIS IS BOOOO-RING!"

"WHAT!" GiLaw screams,jumping from the king-box for important people. "NO! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT SPARKY SAYS!"

"Sorry girlfriend!" Jessica says calmly. "But I feel like reading Percy Jackson."

"UH-UH! NOT ON MY BACK GIRLFRIEND!" GiLaw shrieks and pounces on Jessy.

* * *

30 mins later..

* * *

The dust settles and Jessica stands with happiness while GiLaw lays unconcious.

"I-I-I...t-t-though GiLaw f-f-fights b-better..." Alexis stammers.

"Well then, you're wrong Lexi" Jessica whispers.

Silence.

"SOMEONE GET ME A BLUE COKE WITH ICE PLEASE!" Jessica screams.

She gets her wish. Yipee.

* * *

Dreamer: CAN'T WE HAVE A PROPER TRUTH OR DARE SOMEDAY?! ANYWAY, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys" Jessica said without enthusiasium.

Nova nudged Dreamer. "Uhhh..what happened to Jessica"

Dreamer "Oh,tommorow's...

"Tommorow's?" Viola asked. Dreamer brought the monkey team closer. "Tommorow's _Monday"_

Olivia snorted "Pffft...So?"

Dreamer huffed. "There's school tommorow. Jessica hates school more than she hates pink!She hates Mondays!"

Jessica's ears perked up "WHAT?! M-M-MOND-D-D-DAY?"

Dreamer chidded her "Oh nooo Jessica,no...I didn't say Monday...Ooops "

Jessica clutched her blue pillow and held it,her eyes wide while her right eye scrunched. She hyperventilated like a mentally mental mental.

"NO *GASP* NO *GASP* NO*GASP* NO *GASP*...

* * *

5 hours later..

* * *

Jessica's still in the same position "NO *GASP* NO *GASP* NO *GASP* NO-"

Alexis in her horrid pink dress came in running shouting "SORRY I'M- What's wrong with Jessica?"

Viola stammered "Uhhhh"

"Oooooh" Alexis whistled. "Right. Monda- I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"NOOOOO!" Jessica yelled. She made a mad dash but fell on top of Sprx. "GRAB HER!" Alexis ordered Sprx. Sprx held her fast while the others tied her to a chair and gagged her mouth.

"There" Otto said,dusting himself. Jessica screamed "MMMMRFFFGH!" And bit her gag and...ATE IT!

"Woah" Sprx muttered. "That is one strong girl"

Jessica started hopping away,but Alexis and Dreamer snapped their fingers,and two super heavily armoured guards stood,holding on to Jessica's chair like kittens,while Jessica thrashed fiercly.

"THERE!" Alexis said,wiping her sweat. "Now let's start the Truth or Dare show shall we?"

Sileence.

"I'M ALEXIS! THIS IS DREAMEREDSTREAK, AND THAT'S JESSICA! WE'RE THE HOSTESS'S FOR THE SHOW!"

She cleared her throat. "First up,JESSICA!"

Jessica almost swallowed her duct-tape gag too. The guards held her arms,each taking one arm and held her like she was a kitten,but she bit them so hardly blood started coming out of their fingers.

"Truth or Dare?" Alexis tried her cliff hanging voice.

Jessica gasped "You don't do cliff hanging as good as I do Alexis"

Alexis scowled then announced. "Oh? A dare? I know just what to do"

The monkey team and Alexis huddled for 10 seconds,then faced Jessica.

"WE dare you," Gibson said "To wear the color pink for a WEEK!"

"WHAT?!" Jessica went sprawling. "B-B-B-BUT I...I..."

"With pink nail polish!" Storm piped up.

"And eyeshadow!" Fire screamed.

"And" Sprx's eyes glinted with horrid light. "MAKE YOUR HAIR HIGHLIGHTS, FROM SEA-GREEN TO PINK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Take her away" Alexis said like an official to the gaurds.

Jessica fainted.

"Phew" Dreamer said.

"Okay,now back to the monkey team!" Alexis said happily.

"Hmmmm...FIRE!"

"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea" Fire mumbled as he stepped forward.

"Truth or Dare?" Dreamer asked.

"Truth" He said.

"Hmmm...Not having any good truths...JESSICA! Tell me- Oh"

It was quiet and silent without Jessica. Sprx expected a tumble weed to pass by.

Dreamer cleared her throat "Would you make out with a RandomFanGirl, or Make out with...Nova?"

Dramatic gasps were heard everywhere.

Fire gulped. "Make out with a RandomFanGirl."

Alexis smiled "Then let's see you do it"

She snapped her fingers,and a random girl appeared in front of Fire. He gulped,looked at Storm,closed his eyes and...

Made out like heaven with the girl.

When he finished, the girl was hyperventilating [not as much as Jessica]

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOM-" She repeated.

"Ooookay! Let's send you off before you turn into a Jessica-mini-me" Alexis muttered,snapped her fingers and the girl was gone.

"Okay! Next...Otto!" Dreamer called out.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea." He muttered.

"Truth or Dare?" Alexis asked.

"Dare" He breathed.

"I dare you to...to push Gibson off a waterfall!" Alexis announced cheerfully.

"WHAT!?" Gibson and Otto shrieked.

"B-BUT I CAN'T DO THAT!" Otto shrieked.

"Course you can!" Dreamer said. "Or do you wanna push...Olivia?"

"NoNo..hehe..I'm fine" Otto muttered,smiling nervously.

Alexis raised an eyebrow "Otto,we could give you a crossroad"

Otto stumbled "A C-crossroad?"

Dreamer shrugged "Either push Gibson off a waterfall,or...MAKE OUT WITH SPRX!"

Otto screamed "SPRX IS A BOY! I CAN'T...I WOULD NEVER.."

"Choose Otto" Dreamer yawned. "We don't have all day"

"I'll push Gibson" He said,looking down. Then he looked at Gibson "I'm sorry Gibson"

He just smiled and whispered into Otto's ears " _She may cut me some slack"_

Otto giggled.

Alexis and Dreamer snapped their fingers and soon they were standing on top of the waterfall.

Otto took a deep breath and screamed "I'M SOOOORY GIBSOOOOOON!" And pushed him down.

Ker-SPLOOSH!

Viola was in tears "How could you DO this AL-LEXIS!"

Alexis tried to calm her "Don't worry Viola. I would NEVER do that do Gibson!" She snapped her fingers,and Gibson was standing next to Viola.

"GIBSON!" Viola hugged him. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Viola kissed Gibson and there were 'Awwws' and 'Ooooh's' everywhere.

"AND THAT'S IT FOR TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE MONKEY TEAM!"

The audience clapped madly.

Alexis sighed and told Dreamer and the others. "You know, without Jessica everything seems to run smoothly."

Everyone nodded. Dreamer put her finger on her chin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup" Alexis said,swinging her arm. "We're gunna tell her we don't need her services anymore here"

So will everything turn out the way the two authoress's plan? Let's find out...


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis: ARE YOU REEAADY PEE-PAAAL?!"

The crowd goes wild.

Viola: Jess ain't coming?

Jessica: ALEXIS! [comes running in with her normal ripped cloths,nothing pink] WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD TO HOST A TRUTH OR DARE SHOW TODAY?!

Dreamer and Alexis:[cough] Actually Jess...We gave it a little thought the last time and...

Everyone holds their breathes.

Alexis: We don't need you anymore.

Jessica: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA...

Everyone stares.

Jessica: W-Wait! Y-You're serious?! W-Why?

Alexis: [Takes a deep breath] Well,ever since you've come around, we can't concentrate on the show.

Dreamer: So you're...practically banished.

Jessica: So you don't like me for who I am...Is that correct Alexis?

Dreamer: Jess it's not like that it's-

Jessica: NO! FIRST OF ALL,IT'S 'JESSICA' FROM NOW SECOND...I-IF YOU DON'T WANT ME,THEN FINE! ENJOY YOU'RE CR*PPY SHOW 'THOUT ME!

She throws a neckless down and storms off.

Alexis: [bends down and picks it scowls and throws it away]

Viola: Alexis,are you sure...

Alexis: [takes a deep breath] I-It's fine. Now...who's first?

Dreamer: I know...SPRX!

Sprx: [puts a bag on his head] Ummm...The person you're dialing is unable to recieve you right leave a !

Alexis: [rolls eyes and takes the bag off] Oh c'mon SPARKY! Truth or Dare?

Sprx: Truth?!

Alexis: A Dare it is! Dreamer?

Dreamer: On it! [snaps fingers and Gibson's 9999 page book appears right in front of him]

Dreamer: I dare you to read this WHOOOOLE book,and based on it,Gibson will ask you questions.

Sprx: WHAAT!?

Gibson: [crackes knuckles] Oh this is gunna be good...

Sprx: Groooaaan! [takes the book and starts reading]

Alexis: WELL! That went great! You make a better BFF than Jessica,Dreamer!

Dreamer: But I'm just your Best Fandom Friend!

Alexis: But not anymore! Your my BFF now!

Dreamer: Oh [takes out phone and starts texting]

Alexis: Next...Fire!

Fire: Sugar Honey Iced Tea

Alexis: [shoots daggers at him] We do NOT use Jessica's combacks now!

Fire: [gulp] Oh cr*p?

Alexis: Much better. Now,Truth or Dare?

Fire POV: _If I pick Truth,she'll make me do a Dare._

Fire: Dare

Alexis: A dare it is!

Fire POV: _Sugar Honey Iced Tea_

Alexis: I dare you...TO READ ALONG WITH SPRX!

Fire: [mumbles] I think Jessica is better than you Alexis.

Alexis: What was that?!

Fire: [anime sweat drop] I said I think it's a good idea to send Jessica out of here Alexis.

Alexis: Much shoo!

Fire: Groooaaan.

Dreamer: Hmmmm [continues texting]

Alexis:Next...uhhhh

Dreamer: Storm!

Storm: Ooooh Shuggazoom...

Dreamer: Truth or Dare?

Storm: Truth.

Alexis: Ooookay...If you could have a brother from anyone on the monkey team,who would it be?

Storm: Uhhhh...I would say Gibson,but I imagine that Nova would beat the tongue right outa me...so I guess Otto..

Dreamer: Ooookaaay...[continues texting]

Alexis: Next...Olivia!

Olivia: YAAAAY!

Dreamer: Truth or Dare?

Olivia: Dare!

Alexis: I dare you to put a clam on Otto's head!

Otto: Whaat!? UH-UH! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!

Olivia: O

Otto: [sigh] Okay Oli,just this once

Olivia: Sorry in advance Otto

Alexis: [snaps fingers and clam appears in Olivia's hands]

Olivia: Here goes...[puts the clam on Otto's head]

Otto: Mmmmm...eegggg..I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Dreamer: Ooooohkaaaay!

Olivia: OTTO! [races out to catch him]

Alexis: That's it for today people!

*Mild clapping*

Dreamer: This is wrong..plain wrong...[texts more faster...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Okay! Who's ready for another game of Truth or Dare with the monkey team?!

Sprx: Not me

Dreamer: Yes you are

Sprx:No

Dreamer:Yes

Sprx: No

Dreamer: Yes

Alexis: ALL RIGHT! Now,I'm already in a bad mood so let's get this make it snappy.

Dreamer: Hmmm [once again starts texting]

Alexis: First up...GIBSON!

Gibson: meep

Alexis:Truth or D-

Gibson: Dare

Alexis: Okay...I dare you to play a prank on anyone on the team!

Sprx: Woah woah WOAH! Gibby boy doesn't even know the FIRST thing of how to PLAY a prank!

Gibson: The name is Gibson! And if you don't respect it, you can kiss my monkey butt!

Audience: Gasps and 'ooooh'

Sprx: Oh you wanna trash talk? Cuz I'll give you some!

Gibson: Bring it oooon Sparky!

*Sprx and Gibson start a catfight just like Jessica and Alexis in '7 minutes in heaven:)' chapter 3*

Alexis: OKAY ENOUGH!

Sprx: [stretches] Ack...my back...I had NO idea-

*Everyone laughs*

Sprx: What's everyone laughing at?

Viola: [snickers] Nothing. Continue Sprx.

Sprx: Okay...As I was saying,I had no idea-

Otto: [burst out laughing] THAT GIBSON COULD PLAY SUCH A PRANK!

Sprx: [blush] Huh?

Gibson: You know Sprx, there wouldn't be shame if you spun around like a dog trying to take a 'Kick me in the monkey butt' sign off your back.

Sprx: HUH?! [spins around 4 times like a dog trying to get the sign off him]

Gibson: You know what? There IS a little shame.

*Everyone bursts laughing*

Gibson: Wonder what Jessica would say...

Alexis: WHO SAID THAT!?

Gibson: SPRX!

Alexis: Sprx! I'm coming to kick your monkey butt!

Sprx: [slow motion] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

*kick*

Audience: Oooooohh

* * *

*Sprx lands on the moon

Sprx: Stars...I think I'm on the moon. [looks around] AYYYAYYYAAAAYYY! I AM ON THE MOON!

* * *

Alexis: There...Next...

Dreamer: Hmmmm..[texting...]

Alexis POV: _It's kinda boring without Jessica..._

Fire: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! [Kneals down to Alexis]

Alexis: [fire in eyes] Par-DON?

Fire: [cries] First you take my prank friend to the moon...then you take our OTHER one?!

Dreamer: [stops typing]And the 'other' one is...?

Fire: [anime sweat drop] Ummmm..

Alexis: JESSICA?!

Fire: meep

Alexis: THAT'S IT! [kicks fire to the moon]

* * *

Fire: Uuuuh...Is that...SPRX!

*Sprx is sitting on a stump of moon rock eating cheese*

Sprx: Oh hey! *chomp*

Fire: Is that cheese? Disgusting!

Sprx: What? The moon tastes better than I've heard!

* * *

Alexis: THERE! Who's next?

*The whole audience and the monkey team runs away*

Alexis: Wha...Bu...Dreamer?

*Dreamer's not there*

Alexis: [sits on the floor] Well...

*Dreamer comes back with a mega RedBull can with a paper attached too it*

Dreamer: Hey...

Alexis: Dreamer! Did you-

Dreamer: Yes..I went to Jessica'a house.

*Silence*

Alexis: Okay...

Dreamer: I saw THIS [holds the RedBull can] in her room.

Alexis: [smacks her lips...then smacks herself* ...

Dreamer: Read the paper.

*Dreamer runs away*

Alexis: DREAMER! Ugh fine! Let's see why that b*tch has a RedBull...It says...

 _I wanted to give you this on Feb 25th...instead of on Feb 27 [day after your Birthday] because we both fought..._

Alexis: Today is 24th...

 _I just wanted to say...an Advance Happy Birthday...your ex-BFF...Jessica_


	10. Chapter 10

Once again the spotlight comes on the teen..or teens...

Except, it's not on Jessica.

It's on Alexis and Dreamer.

So where's Jess? Well, obviously she can't be there after fighting with Alexis.

Alexis: [Grabs the mic] "WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE?!

Crowd's reaction: YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!

Dreamer: [gives a 'calm down' motion] "All right All right! Today, YOU people are gunna vote for whom goes first!"

More cheers from the crowd and they pull out their phones and start voting.

Dreamer: [takes out her phone to check the votes]Oookay..now you've all voted...and here's the votes: Gibson-42 Viola-41 Otto-53 Olivia-54 Storm-63 Fire-56 Sprx-72 Antauri- 58 Tara-65...and...and..."

*Dreamer chokes on her RedBull and Alexis slaps her on the back*

Alexis: "AND?!"

Dreamer: [swallows] "J-Jessica-10,999"

Alexis: "WHAAAAAAT?! [faces the crowd] "C'MOOOON PEOPLE?!"

*The crowd looks very interested in their shoes*

Dreamer: M-Maybe we should vote again and-

Alexis: [sly smile] No. I'm gunna give her a really really hard dare...

Sprx: Well, whatever it is, I gunna record it!

Alexis: So be it. [Claps hand and Jessica appears]

Jessica: W-What? Where-

Alexis: [Storms to Jessica and grabs her shirt]

Alexis: Listen up pipsqueak. You've been selected to do the first 'Dare'...so DO IT!

Jessica: Okay Okay...What's my dare?

Alexis: [blinks] You're not scared?

Jessica: [shrugs] Shoot, no.

Alexis: I DARE YOU...

Crowd: Leans forward...

Alexis: To sing 'Bang Bang' with Viola and Tara!

Crowd: GASP!

Dreamer: Alexis, that's really-

Jessica: EASY! C'mon girls...Which singer should I play Lexa?

Alexis: ...Jessie..right after your name...

Everyone except Alexis: GAAASP!

Jessica: Pfft...easy peasy...Tara... you're Ariana ...Viola... you're Nikki..Let's BUUURN this candle!

* * *

 **BANG BANG**

* * *

 _Jessica: She got a body like an hour glass_  
 _But I can give it to you all the time_  
 _She got a booty like a Cadillac_  
 _But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

 _(You've been waiting for that..._  
 _Step on up swing your bat)_  
 _See anybody could be bad to you,_  
 _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

 **CHORUS:**

 _Jessica:Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Tara: She might've let you hold her hand in school_

 _But I'm a show you how to graduate_  
 _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk_  
 _Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)_

 _(Okay you've got a very big shhh,_  
 _Mouth but don't say a thing)_  
 _See anybody could be good to you,_  
 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

 ** _CHORUS:_**

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Viola: (You know what, girls?_  
 _Let me show you how to do.)_  
 _It's Myx Moscato_  
 _It's friends in the bottle_  
 _It's Nicki full throttle_  
 _It's all, all_  
 _Swimming in the grotto_  
 _We winning in the lotto_  
 _We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to_  
 _Kidding so good_  
 _This drippin' on wood_  
 _Get a ride in the engine that could go_  
 _Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it_  
 _Queen Nicki dominate, prominate_

 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari_  
 _If they test me they sorry_  
 _Riders umph like Harley_  
 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_  
 _If he hangin' we bangin'_  
 _Phone rangin', he slangin'_  
 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)_  
 _B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey_  
 _See anybody could be good to you,_  
 _You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

 **CHORUS:**

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_  
 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_  
 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_  
 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_  
 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 ** _[Outro - VIOLA [NIKKI MINAJ] (overlapping):]_**  
 _Viola: Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_  
 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_  
 _Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

 _Jessica:: Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back,back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya ( ah)_

* * *

Sprx and Fire: [mouth open] OH THE LOVE OF SHUGGAZOOM...OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Alexis: O.O I did not see that coming.

Dreamer: WOOOOOHOOOOOO THAT'S RIGHT JESSY!

Monkey team: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!

Crowd: [Posts videos online]

Jessica: [hops to Alexis] Sooooo..Buh-Byeeee pee-pal!

Dreamer: HOLD IT!

*Silence*

Dreamer: The audience votes Alexis to go next..a Dare...

Alexis: Y-Yes?

Dreamer: The dare is to make up with Jessica and be friends again.

Alexis: Oooh no you didn't!

Dreamer: Oh yes I did!

Alexis: [whines] Okay FINE! [turns to face Jessica]

Dreamer: You to Jes-...Where is Jessica?!

Sprx: [points to the open vent on the ceiling] Gone.

Fire: She's escaped.

*Some guy dressed like an undertaker walks in*

Man: After I'm finished with you, YOU'LL wish YOU can escape.

Olivia: Who the heck are YOU?!

Man: I've seen enough Truth or Dare games and I see you're not concentrating on your _petty_ show here.

Alexis: Woah woah WOAH! [time out sign] Did you call my show _petty!?_ I know you didn't-

Dreamer: Never mind that. What do you want?

Man: I've been observing you in all your shows and I've realized this Truth or Dare game isn't worth it on FanFiction.

Sprx: What is Fanfiction?!

Alexis: [Anime sweat drop] I-It's nothing...

Man: [laughs] Nothing?! [gestures the monkeys] ladies and gentle-monkeybutts...

Fire: [whispers] Is that a compliment? I don't think so...

Sprx: [Shrugs]

Man: Fanfiction is a place where people like...your fellow Alexis and DraemerSteak make stories of you humiliated...this story is this Truth or Dare...

Draemer: First of all..it's DreamerRedSTREAK! and-

Otto: Woah woah WOAH!...Alexis...you mean tell us...we're just USED for your fame?!

Alexis: No Otto this man is-

Tara: Right! He's right! Jessica wasn't the problem...you were...and you still are!

Man: [smirks] I will be coming the next show and I'll see how well you maintain your Show...or else...

Dreamer: Or else?!

Man: I will shut down this dramatic story!

*Dramatic horror music*

Viola: Well, I think you should shut it down right NOW...cause none of us will be here the next time...Come on guys..

*The monkey team and audience walks out*

Alexis: B-But...

Man: Good luck Al-lexis...

*Man vanishes*

Dreamer: You know what I'm thinking?!

Alexis: We get a Dairy Milk Silk Bubbly for all the monkeys so they'll like us again?

Dreamer: NO

Dreamer: We use our Supa-Cala-Fraga-Listic-Espi-Alla-Dosias anti remedy for a good show...

Alexis: And what is that?

Dreamer: Not 'what'...'Who?'

Alexis:...

Dreamer: Now that you know-

Alexis: Who?

Dreamer: Kill me now.


	11. Chapter 11

Man: This better be good...

Alexis: [paces up and down] This Supa-Cala-Fraga-Listic-Espi-Alla-Dosias plan ain't gunna work!

Dreamer: Yes it will!

Man: ALEXIS! GET OUT IN 60 SECONDS OR ELSE I'LL SHUT THIS STORY OUT OF FANFICTION FOR GOOD!

Alexis: I am gunna kick him in the-

Dreamer: O-kaay...let's go!

Alexis: But we don't have any contestants!

Dreamer: Sure that's great!

Alexis: But- [Dreamer shoves her out]

Crowd: WOOOOOOOO!

Dreamer: Hey guys! Who's ready for a Truth or Dare game?!

Crowd: We are you dumbos!

Dreamer: Okay okay..my bad sorry...

Crowd: START THE SHOW!

* * *

*Tune to 'Cause we're all a firework!' starts

* * *

Alexis: Umm..okay...What's that-

*Jessica jumps outa nowhere and starts singing, with the monkey team behind her*

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_  
 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_  
 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, let your colours burst_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
 _You're original, cannot be replaced_  
 _If you only knew what the future holds_  
 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
 _And when it's time you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, let your colours burst_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
 _And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on, let your colours burst_  
 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_  
 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Sprx: That

Viola:Was

Man: Awsome!

Alexis: [Blinks] R-Really?

Jessica: [jumps of stage] Course it was Lexi...When I'm there, what's there to worry about?

Fire: [counts on fingers] We have to worry about keeping you alive, STAYING alive , not getting teased, making sure you don't go through a Monday seizure-

Everyone: FIRE!

Fire: [panicks] FIRE?! WHERE?! 911!

Jessica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MONDAY GASP *WHEEZE* GASP *WHEEZE* GASP

Alexis: Aaaand we're back...

Dreamer: Tell me about it.

Viola: So does this mean we can keep the Fanfiction?!

Man: [smiles] Only on one condition...

*Everyone holds their breath*

Man: IF YOU WRITE A TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC FOR PERCY JACKSOOOOOON!

Jessica: YIPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

* * *

Next morning...

* * *

Jessica: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Alexis: *Slaps Jessica* Shut it amigo!

Jessica: Oh, you think you can speak better Spanish than me?!

Dreamer: HOLD IT!

*Silence*

Dreamer: THIS'LL BE JESSICA'S DARE...TO SPEAK IN SPANISH FOR THE WHOLE DAY!

Jessica: [shrugs] Y que? Es facil! **"So what? It's easy!"**

Dreamer: You know Spanish?!

Jessica: [shrugs]Si!...Eapere...como se va a entender lo que estoy durante todo un dia? **"Wait...how are you going to understand me?"**

Sprx: How are we gunna understand her?

Jessica: [shakes fist] ESO ES LO QUE LE PEDI PEQUENO IDIOTA! **"THAT'S WHAT I ASKED YOU IDIOT!"**

Fire: Ooookaaay...

Viola: Me and Gibson can translate for you!

Jessica: Ah,claro...usted y Brainstrain **"Oh right...you and Brainstrain"**

Gibson: Hey!

Sprx: Even though we don't know Spanish, we all can understand THAT!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...[sigh]

Dreamer: First up...ANTAURI!

Antauri: Truth.

Dreamer: Would you date...Viola or Nova?

Antauri: Well...Viola I guess [looks carfully at Gibson]

Gibson: DE-

Jessica: NO HAY AMENAZAS DE MUERTE! **"NO DEATH THREATS!"** [snaps fingers and gag appears on his mouth]

Dreamer: Next...SPARKAAY!

Sprx: Truth

Alexis: A Dare it is!

Sprx: B-

Alexis: I dare you, [lowers voice] to tell Jessica that Percy Jackson is lame!

Crowd: Gaaassssssp!

Sprx: Okay..What could go wrong? [walks over to Jessica]

Sprx: Jessica?

Jessica: Que? **"What?"**

Sprx: Percy Jackson is lame!

Jessica: ...

Sprx: See? Nothing's going to happ-

*Jessica pins him on the wall*

Jessica: IDIOTA YO PUEDO CREER QUE HARIA ALGO COME ESTO PARA MI!? USTED AS UN INSULTO A PERCY JACKSON A-

Dreamer: Okaaay..Next...O-LI-VI-A!

Olivia: DARE!

Alexis: I dare you.

Dreamer: To...

Alexis: To...

Dreamer: To...

Alexis: To...

Dreamer: To...

Alexis: T-

Crowd: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Alexis/Dreamer: To scream 'Sparky' in Sparky's ear.

Nova: [giggles]

Olivia: [Hops over to where Jessica is killing Sprx] SPARKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Sprx: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Olivia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sprx: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Jessica: VOY A MATARTE SPARKY! **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SPARKY"**

Sprx: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dreamer: Aaaaaand now you can speak in English Jessica!

Jessica: Sparks...IF YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN..I SWEAR 'LL-

Sprx: OKAY!

Dreamer: Time for the Grand Finalle!

Jessica: HIT IT!

* * *

To the tune of "Oooh La La" by Britney Spears

* * *

Jessica takes the mic and sings:

Jessica: _You don't have to look like a movie star_

 _Ooh I think you're good just the way you are_  
 _Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_

 _You don't have to roll like a millionaire_  
 _Baby I would go with you anywhere_  
 _We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

 _You know can't nobody get down like us_  
 _We don't stop 'till we get enough_  
 _C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_  
 _Break it down, show me what you've got_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
 _I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
 _My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Take my hand, we can go all night_  
 _And spin me round just the way I like_  
 _It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _You don't have to wear no designer clothes_  
 _Just as long as we're dancing on the floor_  
 _Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

 _You know can't nobody get down like us_  
 _We don't stop 'till we get enough_  
 _C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_  
 _Break it down, show me what you've got_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
 _I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
 _My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Take my hand, we can go all night_  
 _And spin me round just the way I like_  
 _It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _[Break]_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
 _I see that spark flashing in your eye_

 _Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
 _I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
 _My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Take my hand, we can go all night_  
 _And spin me round just the way I like_  
 _It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

 _Baby come with me and be my ooh la la_  
 _So baby come with me and be my ooh la la!_


End file.
